Because Wrong Number
by Haemi KimTae Kook
Summary: NO SUMMARY VKOOK
1. Chapter 1

**BECAUSE WRONG NUMBER**

TAEKOOK

YAOI

 **.**

 **.**

.

 **[+82-02xxxxx is calling]**

 _ **..Nae pi ttam nunmul nae majimag chumeul.. da gajㅡ**_

"hallo"

" _uhm_ ya hallo."

"Ya,siapa ini?"

" _kau tak mengenalku?jangan pura pura ya!"_

"hm?maaf tapi ini nomor baru yang masuk di ponselku,jadi siapa ini?"

" _Hei!aku Jungkook,Jimin. jangan pura pura kau tak mengenalku oke."_

" Tapㅡ"

" _Dan sejak kapan suaramu berubah seperti om om begitu huh?"_

"Ya ini siapa sebenarnya?"

" _Jangan pura pura,kau mendengarku"_

"Aku sungguh tak tau apa maksudmu"

" _Oh ya . aku tau kau sangat bodoh dikelas,tapi aku tak menyangka kau benar benar bodoh."_

"Maaf kau salah aku bukan Chimin,aku sedang sibuk kutuㅡ"

" _hei! !Jika ini bukan Jiminㅡ dan namamu Jimin bukan Chimin!lalu siapa?tadi aku memintanya dari Yoongi hyung"_

" _Aku juga tidak tau siapa itu Yoongi hyung Nona dan ak_ _ㅡ"_

" _Tunggu!Tad_ _ㅡ"_

"YAK! JANGAN MEMOTONG PERKATAANKU TERUS!"

" _..."_

"Hallo..Hallo..Halㅡ"

" _Uhm,maaf kau membuatku kaget jadi aku terjatuh"_

"Eh.b-benarkah?kalau begitu aku minta maaf ,apa kau ok?"

" _Uhm,yah kurasa ibu tak akan marah hanya karena Vas kesayangannya patah hehe."_

"Sungguh aku tak bermaksud membentakmu tadi Nona,hanya saja aku kesal dari tadi kau selalu memotong perkataanku"

" _tidak mungkinkan telingaku tuli tiba tiba?"_

"Maksudmu?"

" _Kau memanggilKu apa tadi?Nona?"_

"Iya benar . Ada masalah Nona?"

" _Kurasa aku harus mengonfirmasikan hal itu pada kedua orang tuaku .Dan didetik aku dilahirkan aku sangat yakin dan kedua orang Tuaku pun yakin bahwa aku adalah LAKI LAKI."_

"Huh? Aku memang tidak tau siapa dirimu tapi demi Tuhan,Jangan bercanda haha"

" _Apa perlu kutunjukan keperkasaan ku padamu Tuan?Aku laki laki dan tak bisa di ganggu gugat"_

"Kau serius?"

"Tentu . Seratus _persen"_

"Tapi nonㅡ maksudku suaramu begitu halus jadi aku kira kau seorang perempuan"

"Ehh _Begitukah? Ekhm . Jadi siapa namamu?"_

"Apa aku harus memberi tahu mu?"

" _Kau sudah membuatku tersipu. pertama karena gombalanmu dan juga tersipu karena membuat wajahku terkantuk meja haha"_

"Oh God! Aku benar benar minta maaf soal tadi, Aku Taehyung"

" _Taehyung?jadi aku harus memanggilmu Taehyung Ahjjushi?_

"Kenapa harus ada embel embel Ahjjushi?apa aku terlihat setua itu?"

" _Oh ha ha . Suaramu . Suaramu terdengar seperti Om Om hihi"_

"Asal kau tau saja, ini adalah suara tersexy tahu"

" _Haha kau itu percaya diri sekali tuan"_

"Realita lah yang mengatakan. Tadi siapa namamu?"

" _Jungkook"_

"Jongkook?"

" _Jungkook!"_

"Jungkok?"

" _JUNGKOOK!JUNG-KOOK bukan jongkook "_

"Ahahha baiklah,baiklah Jungkook aku mengerti"

" _..."_

"..."

" _Uhm kau tinggal dimana Tae?"_

"aku tinggal diDaegu . Bagaimana denganmu?"

" _Aku tinggal bersama orang tuaku di Seoul dan sekarang aku belajar di BigHit Senior high School bersama Jimin yang lucu tapi berotak pendek seperti tubuhnya itu hihihi dan Mingyu yang baik hati dan de_ _ㅡ"_

"kenapa jawabanmu sepanjang itu Jungkook?"

" _ㅡ_ _Ngan_. _Ehh?ehhehe a-anu i-itu..._ _"_

"Haha aku hanya bercanda,ya ampun kau sangat lucu Kook"

"ehehe _.Maaf aku kelepasan.K-kalau begitu kututup dulu Yah"_

"oh apa kau buru buru?ya sudah Sampai nanti Jungkook."

" _Uhm ya sampai nanti Taehyung"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _16.23 PM_

 **[1 message from +82-053xxxx]**

Senang berkenalan denganmu Jungkook ^_^

…

…

…

…

TBC

* * *

ADA YANG MINAT?

KALO ADA YANG MINAT BAKAL GUE LANJUTIN DEH TAP KALO GA ADA YAA BUAT PAJANGAN AJA TANPA DI LANJUT.

SEMOGA KATA KATANYA GA PADA HILANG LAGI HUHUHU KUKECEWA KARNA KATA KATANYA KADANG TIBATIBA HILANG

DAN GUE PUN NGETIKNYA DI PONSEL JADI SORRY KALO PENDEK.

DAN GUE LAGI MABUK KEPAYANG SAMA MV BLOOD SWEAT N TEARS YALORD MEREKA EMEJING WLOPUN MV INI BKIN WAR ARMY SAMA EXOEL TAPI YAAAHHH TERSERAH LAH PADA MAU BILANG APA YG PENTING AAAAAA~ SI JUNGKOOK KIYUT SEKALEEE

SO...

MIND TO REVIEW?

HAEMI KIM


	2. Chapter 2

_16.23 PM_

 _ **[1 message from +82-053xxxx]**_

 _Senang berkenalan denganmu Jungkook ^_^_

* * *

 **Because Wrong Number**

TaeKook

Yaoi

* * *

07.34 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Eum maaf Tae , ternyata akulah yang salah . Aku salah memasukan digit nomor yang diberikan oleh Yoongi hyung . Maafkan yaa?'

07.40 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Ahaha tidak apa-apa Jeon. Lagi pula jika kau tak melakukan kesalahan itu aku jadi tak bisa mengenalmu kan?'

 **[send]**

07.42 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Aish kau ini. Tapi aku benar benar malu, tadi aku sudah berkata kasar padamu. Maafkan yaa?(2)

07.49 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Ahaha tidak apa-apa Jeon(2) ^_* . Tidak masalah'

 **[send]**

07.50 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Oh syukurlah . Kau terlihat sibuk Tae?'

07.55 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Oh apakah kau seorang _cenayang_ Kook? Kau bisa melihatku? xD'

 **[send]**

07.57 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Astaga. Kau benar-benar. Kau sangat lama membalas pesanku'

07.58 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Maksudku, yeah kau kelihatannya sibuk'

08.00 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Kau sangat mengharapkan pesan dariku yaa?xD'

 **[send]**

08.05 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Demi Tuhan Taehyung! -_-'

08.06 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Haha maaf-maaf . Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas Kook, dan sebentar lagi selesai,ok? Tunggu aku yaa..'

 **[send]**

08.08 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Ah maafkan aku mengganggumu, tapi baiklah.'

…

…

09.01 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Hai Jungkook , Kau masih terjaga? Maaf sekali tapi tugasku baru saja selesai'

 **[send]**

09.10 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Hai Tae. Ya, aku masih terjaga 100 persen . Masih full^_^'

09.11 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Baguslah . Aku jadi ada teman ngobrol'

 **[send]**

09.13 _PM_

 **[1 Mesaage from Jungkook]**

'Ya. Tadi kau mengerjakan apa? Apa kau sudah masuk Universitas Tae? Atau masih seumuran denganku?'

09.14 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Hm. Aku masih Senior High School Tingkat akhir, dan sepertinya kau harus memanggilku Hyung kekekek'

 **[send]**

09.16 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Ahh kau benar . Kau berada 2 tingkat diatasku'

09.16 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Tae Hyung? ^_^'

09.17 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Hei. Kau sedang memanggil namaku atau dengan embel-embel _hyung?'_

 **[send]**

09.19 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Huh? Benar juga. Namamu benar-benar mempersulitku hihihi'

09.20 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Uhm, bagaimana dengan _Taetae hyung_? Bagus bukan kkkkk'

09.21 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Hmm ya aku suka. Terdengar manis ^_*'

 **[send]**

09.22 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Sudah kuduga kau akan menyukainya . Yeah aku memang berbakat xD'

09.24 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Yeah. Kau memang berbakat. Sampai-sampai salah sambung dan sukses membuat korbanmu hipertensi akibat semprotanmu itu,right?'

 **[send]**

09.30 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Ya ampun Hyung. Jangan ingatkan aku lagi ㅠ_ㅠ'

09.32 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Hahaha. By the way apa yang sedang kau lakukan?'

 **[send]**

09.35 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Aku sedang dikamar mandi Hyung, bersiap untuk tidur'

09.36 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Ya ampun kau membawaku kekamar mandi? Astaga Kook -_-'

 **[send]**

09.40 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Oh jangan berlebihan begitu Hyung. Bukan kau yang kubawa, tapi pesan darimu xD'

09.42 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Kurasa itu sama saja. Apa kau akan tidur sekarang?'

 **[send]**

09.50 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Uhm ya kurasa begitu. Ibuku sudah mngeluarkan jurus mata hantu agar aku tidur huhuhu'

09.54 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Tidurlah . Kita lanjutkan besok. Bisakah?'

 **[send]**

09.55 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Ya. Tentu saja Hyung ^_^ . Sampai jumpa besok'

09.57 _PM_

 _ **You**_

'Ya.. Mimpi Indah Jungkook ^_^'

•°

•°

06.04 _AM_

 **[1 Message from +82-053xxxx]**

'Selamat pagi Jungkook~ Bagaimana keadaan Seoul dipagi ini?'

06.10 _AM_

 _ **You**_

'Pagi TaeTae Hyung~ . Disini masih sama seperti sebelumnya . Masih dengan ibuku yang tiap paginya membabat habis anggota keluarganya dengan suara 8oktaf beradu dengan alat penggorengan kkkkk'

 **[send]**

06.12 _AM_

 **[1 Message from +82-053xxxx]**

'benarkah?kekekek . Jika seperti itu mungkin kau harus segera konsultasi dengan dokter THT '

06.13 _AM_

 _ **You**_

'Kau benar. Tapi sayang telingaku sudah terlalu kebal mendapat hal seperti ini tiap pagi Hyung.'

 **[send]**

06.20 _AM_

 **[1 Message from Jungkook]**

'Kalau begitu kau harus menemui dokter yang cocok untukmu'

06.21 _AM_

 _ **You**_

'Oh ya? Dokter apa itu?'

 **[send]**

06.22 _AM_

 **[1 Message from +82-053xxxx]**

'akulah doktermu . Dokter cinta xD'

06.24 _AM_

 _ **You**_

'Ahahaha . Playboy internasional.'

 **[send]**

06.25 _AM_

 _ **You**_

'Baiklah dokter. Kurasa pasienmu ini harus segera berangkat kesekolah xD'

 **[send]**

06.26 _AM_

 **[1 Message from +82-053xxxx]**

'Ah iya. Aku hampir saja lupa kalau aku harus sekolah juga xD'

06.27 _AM_

 _ **You**_

'Dasar Om Om. Tetap saja Om Om. Pikun,hihihi'

 **[send]**

06.27 _AM_

 _ **You**_

'Oh iya Tae. Bolehkan aku save nomor ponselmu ini?'

 **[send]**

06.30 _AM_

 **[1 Message from +82-053xxxx]**

'Tidak masalah sama sekali Kook. Simpan saja untuk Koleksi di ponselmu xD'

06.31 _AM_

 _ **You**_

'Sangat disayangkan jika hanya untuk kukoleksi Hyung'

 **[send]**

06.33 _AM_

 **[1 Message from Taetae-hyung]**

'yeah. Teruslah hubungi aku agar apa yang kau lakukan bermanfaat Kook xD'

06.34 AM

 **[1 Message from Taetae-hyung]**

'Kook aku sudah sampai di sekolah. Bye~ ^_^'

…

…

…

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **Hallo haemi kim disini**

 **Maaf mengecewakan kalian**

 **Ini pendek random bkin muntah pkoknya**

 **Lagi lagi aku ngetiknya di ponsel jadi pendek. Maafkan yaaa**

 **Dan aku jg lagi ngetik buat lanjutan ff ku yg I LOVE 'ME' TOO. Adakah yg tau?muehehe stelah Difikir2 jg karna temen terabsurdku Tengkyuuuu buat semangatnya eeeaaakk. akhirnya aku lanjutin deh itu ff YURI ternista. Bodo amatlah sama yg ga suka sama ff itu . Itung 2 buat koleksi ff VKook 😂😂😂**

 **Semoga katakatanya ga pd hilang lagi. Ameeennn**

 **Dan gimana tanggapan kalian soal ini?**

 **Silahkan coret coret ke kotak REVIEW~**

 **141016**

 **Haemi Kim**


	3. Chapter 3

**BECAUSE WRONG NUMBER**

 **T** AE **K** OOK

 **YAOI**

…

…

03.11 _PM_

 **You**

'Hyungie~ coba tebak apa yang ingin aku bilang padamu?'

 **[send]**

03.25 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Huh? Mana kutahu memangnya aku seorang _cenayang_?'

03.27 _PM_

 **You**

'Kekekek. Kau tahu? Tadi aku bercerita pada Jimin kalau aku punya teman gara-gara aku salah menghubunginya'

 **[send]**

03.29 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'hu`um lalu?'

03.31 _PM_

 **You**

'Dia mengatakan kalau aku harus berhenti komunikasi denganmu '

 **[send]**

03.32 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Kenapa dia mengatakan seperti itu Kook? Apa dia kekasihmu?'

03.35 _PM_

 **You**

'Aish. Yang benar saja dia kekasihku'

 **[send]**

03.36 _PM_

 **You**

'Kata Jimin dia takut kalau aku hanya dikerjai saja olehmu. Dia takut jika kenyataannya kau hanyalah pria tua yang mengaku masih siswa SHS xD'

 **[send]**

03.39 _PM_

 **[1 Mesaage from Taetae hyung]**

'Haha. Temanmu benar Kook. Bisa saja kan aku memang seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh temanmu itu hm?'

03.40 _PM_

 **You**

'Tidak. Aku tidak percaya itu.'

 **[send]**

03.41 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Taetae hyung]**

'Kenapa?'

03.42 _PM_

 **You**

'Entahlah. Hanya saja hatiku berkata seperti itu.'

 **[send]**

03.45 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Aduh. Sudah bawa-bawa hati. Kenapa aku deg-degan yaah xD

03.50 _PM_

 **You**

'Haha, tentu saja kau deg-degan hyung. Jantungmu kan masih berfungsi, right?xD'

 **[send]**

03.52 _PM_

 **[1 Message from Taetae hyung]**

'ya ampun niatku kan ingin menggombalimu xD'

03.55 _PM_

 **You**

'Tidak mempan wlee :p'

 **[send]**

04.00 _PM_

 **[1 mesaage from Taetae hyung]**

' ***Crying sticker*'**

07.12 _PM_

 **[Taetae Hyung is calling]**

… _ **you wort it you perfect Deserve it just work it neon gwitina gwi-**_

 **[Taetae Hyung is calling]**

… _ **you wort it you perfect Deserve it just work it neon gwitina gwi-**_

 **[7 Missed Calls]**

07.21 _PM_

 **[9 message from Taetae hyung]**

07.19 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Hei Kook? Apa kau sibuk?'

07.21 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Kookie?'

08.13 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Hallo~' Kau disana Kook?

08.15 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Kook, kau sedang belajar yah?'

08.25 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Kook?'

08.25 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Jeon?'

08.25 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Jungie?'

08.26 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Astaga! Jeon Jungkook kemana kau?!'

09.20 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

'Ya Tuhan! Panggilanku tak diangkat. Pesan pun tak dibalas, apa kau sibuk sekali Kook?

'

…

11.45 _PM_

 **You**

"Hyungi? Maafkan aku, aku baru saja pulang dari rumah temanku. Tadi aku lupa membawa ponselku, maaf yaa?"

 **[send]**

11.50 _PM_

 **You**

"Tapi aku tak menyangka Hyung. Kita hampir 2 minggu berkenalan dan aku baru tau kau secerewet ini xD"

 **[send]**

11.52 _PM_

 **You**

"Sekali lagi maafkan yaa?"

 **[send]**

11.55 _PM_

 **You**

"Selamat malam Hyung, sleep tight ^_^"

 **[send]**

•

06.17 _AM_

 **You**

"Pagi Hyungie~"

 **[send]**

06.18 _AM_

 **You**

"Apa tidurmu nyenyak?"

 **[send]**

06.20 _AM_

 **You**

"Hyung, kau sarapan apa hari ini?"

 **[send]**

06.25 _AM_

 **You**

" **Taetae** Hyung? Kau pasti sudah disekolah kan jadi tak bisa membalas pesanku?"

 **[send]**

01.10 _PM_

 **You**

"Taehyungie~?"

 **[send]**

01.11 _PM_

 **You**

"Yuhuuu~"

 **[send]**

01.15 _PM_

 **You**

"Kau sering lupa makan siang Hyungi. Makanlah ^_^"

 **[send]**

01.24 _PM_

 **You**

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku si Hyung? Kau tak ada pulsa?"

 **[send]**

02.13 _PM_

 **You**

"Baiklah Tae-hyung kau pasti marah karena semalam. Sungguh aku minta maaf hyung. Aku benar-benar meninggalkan ponselku dirumah T_T"

 **[send]**

02.15 _PM_

 **You**

"Kau tak mau memaafkan aku hyungie? Hikss hikss"

 **[send]**

02.19 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

"Iya aku memaafkanmu Kook"

02.21 _PM_

 **You**

"Akhirnyaa~~~ ^_^"

 **[send]**

02.22 _PM_

 **You**

"Akhirnya kau membalas pesanku ya Tuhan *syujud syukur*"

 **[send]**

02.24 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

"Jangan lebay Kook, perutku mulas"

02.25 _PM_

 **You**

"Hihihi tapi aku benar benar minta maaf. Maafkan yaa?"

 **[send]**

02.27 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

"iya. Tapi lain kali jangan membuat orang khawatir kay"

02.30 _PM_

 **You**

"Hyaa. Kau mengkhawatirkan aku hyung? Ah~ senangnya xD"

 **[send]**

02.33 _PM_

 **[1 mesaage from Taetae hyung]**

"Tentu saja bodoh! Kau kan temanku"

02.34 _PM_

 **[1 mesaage from Taetae hyung]**

" Kau tau? Tadi malam aku kira kau kenapa kenapa. Well biasanya ponselmu selalu ada dijangkauan tanganmu, right?"

02.36 _PM_

 **You**

"Hehe Kau benar. Tapi lain halnya tadi malam, ugh! Aku diculik oleh duo bantet T_T"

 **[send]**

02.40 _PM_

 **[1 mesaage from Taetae hyung]**

"Kau diapakan oleh si Jimin-Jimin itu?"

02.45 _PM_

 **You**

"Ugh aku sangat kesal Hyung!"

 **[send]**

02.46 _PM_

 **You**

"Tadi malam aku diajak Hangout bersama mereka tapi nyatanya aku hanya jadi obat anti nyamuk mereka. Dan itu sangat menyebalkan, demi apa mereka bermesraan seperti tak punya urat malu dihadapanku hyung!"

 **[send]**

02.47 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

"Poor Jungkook xD"

02.48 _PM_

 **You**

"Hyungie~~!"

 **[send]**

02.49 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

"haha. Bercanda. Kalau begitu kenapa tidak **double date**?"

02.51 _PM_

 **You**

"Maksudmu aku harus mencari pasangan, begitu?"

 **[send]**

02.55 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

"Umm ya kurasa begitu"

02.57 _PM_

 **You**

"Huh. Tidak ada yang mau denganku hyung. Kata Yoongi hyung pacarku akan cepat tuli saking cerewetnya aku T_T"

 **[send]**

02.59 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

"Oh ya ampun. Siapa yang bilang begitu? Kenapa ucapannya... benar sekali xD"

03.01 _PM_

 **You**

"Oh! Apa kabar dengan hatiku T_T"

 **[send]**

03.02 _PM_

 **You**

"Kau dengar? Hatiku retak karnamu"

 **[send]**

03.05 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

"Benarkah? Astaga aku harus mengambil lem perekat"

03.08 _PM_

 **You**

"Astaga Hyung. Ingin rasanya kulempar kau ke planet sana"

 **[send]**

03.10 _PM_

 **[1 message from Taetae hyung]**

"Ugh. Aku takut~ xD"

•°

´뷔국`

•°

05.16 _PM_

 **[1 mesaage from Kookie]**

"Hyungie kau baik-baik saja?"

05.17 _PM_

 **You**

"Tentu. Memang kenapa?"

 **[send]**

05.19 _PM_

 **[1 mesaage from Kookie]**

"Tadi aku tertidur dan aku mimpi kau lompat dari atap hyung padahal aku sama sekali tidak pernah melihat wajahmu -_- aku sungguh takut sampai-sampai kepalaku kepentok nakas karena mencari ponsel serawutan dan bodohnya aku tak sadar sedari tadi ponsel itu digenggamanku sendiri huh 😔"

05.22 _PM_

 **You**

"Aduh perutku. Tolong xD Astaga Kookie kita sudah kenal lebih dari sebulan dan kepolosanmu semakin menjadi-jadi hm? Duh duh ku tidak kuat ya Tuhan xD"

 **[send]**

05.23 _PM_

 **[1 mesaage from Kookie]**

"Hei! Kau sedang menertawakan ku ya?! Kau tertawa diatas penderitaanku. Oh mati saja aku~"

05.25 _PM_

 **You**

" ough. Sifat berlebihannya kumat xD"

 **[send]**

05.26 _PM_

 **[1 mesaage from Kookie]**

"Astaga hyung kita sudah kenal lebih dari sebulan dan sifat menyebalkanmu menjadi-jadi hm? Duh duh kutidak tahan ya Tuhan-_-"

05.28 _PM_

 **You**

"Hei jangan meng-Copy ku xD"

 **[send]**

05.28 _PM_

 **You**

"Omong-omong kau tidak tahan kenapa? Tak tahan ' **itu** ' ya?

 **[send]**

05.30 _PM_

 **[1 message from Kookie]**

"' **itu** ' itu apa? Jangan ambigu.

05.31 _PM_

 **[1 message from Kookie]**

"Dan soal tak tahan. Aku tak tahan mendepakmu dari muka bumi ini. Sungguh"

05.32 _PM_

 **[1 message from Kookie]**

"Dasar Alien. Kembalilah kehabitatmu sana!"

05.34 _PM_

 **You**

"Aduh. Kau galak sekali sih ya ampun. Aku kasihan dengan calon kekasihmu nanti xD"

 **[send]**

05.35 _PM_

 **[1 mesaage from Kookie]**

"Hei! Perlakuan terhadap teman dan tersayang jelas berbeda ya!"

05.36 _PM_

 **You**

"Ow ow ow ! Kenapa aku jadi senang begini ya xD"

 **[send]**

05.38 _PM_

 **[1 message from Kookie]**

"Entahlah. Kau gila mungkin xD"

05.39 _PM_

 **You**

"Sialan xD"

 **[send]**

05.40 _PM_

 **You**

"Hei Kookie"

 **[send]**

05.41 _PM_

 **[1 message from Kookie]**

"hm apa? Asal kau tau saja Memanggilku itu tidak gratis"

05.42 _PM_

 **You**

"Haha. Ayo _face time,_ dari aku baru mengenalmu kau hanya mengijinkan aku mendengar suaramu saja. Ayolah~

 **[send]**

05.45 _PM_

 **[1 message from Kookie]**

"Huh? Tidak tidak aduh hyung. Aku tidak mau"

05.46 _PM_

 **You**

"Yaah?! Kenapa? Aku hanya ingin melakukan video call denganmu Kook. Bukan menculikmu -,-"

 **[send]**

05.48 _PM_

 **[1 message from Kookie"**

"Tidaaaak. Aku jelek hyung aku malu~"

05.49 _PM_

 **You**

"Apa peduliku. Pokoknya kita harus Video call!"

 **[send]**

05.49 _PM_

 **You**

"Tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan mandi agar kau terpesona denganku nanti Haha ;)"

 **[send]**

05.50 _PM_

 **You**

"Dan aku tidak menerima penolakan!"

 **[send]**

05.55 _PM_

 **[1 mesaage from Kookie]**

"Tapi, Hyungiiieeee~~~"

...

 **TBC**

 **...**

 **REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

 **Hai semua**

 **Maaf untuk keterlambatannya sumpah aku kira waktu itu udah aku update dan aku gatau kalo jaringan lagi jelek makanya ga ke update trus aku juga baru cek ffn sekarang maaf bgt yahh kawan kawan**

 **Maaf juga kalo jelek aku pemula permisah hehe**

 **DAN BUAT KALIAN YANG BACA TAPI KAYA SYETAN ALIAS GA KELIATAN**

 **TOLONG SETIDAKNYA TINGGALIN JEJAK LAH**

 **BUKAN**

 **AKU BUKAN PENGGILA REVIEW . SERIUSAN DEH**

 **HANYA AKU PNGEN TAU TANGGEPAN KALIAN SOAL TULISAN AKU DAN KALIAN BEBAS KASIH AKU SARAN BUAT KELANJUTAN CERITA ABAL INI .**

 **JADI TOLONG** **TINGGALIN JEJAK BUAT PERMISAH YANG BUDIMAN**

 **YOSH!**

DAN YANG MAU KASIH KASIH SARAN ATAU CHIT CHAT TENTANG BTS ATAUPUN EXO AKU ORANG YG TERBUKA SIH GAK KAKU MACEM ROBOT KOK HOHO

 **Line kim_haemi**

25 Nov 16

Haemi Kim


End file.
